


Sounds

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they kiss, two girls just being happy and gay and supportive of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Chika's voice stands out the most to You amidst a sea of noise.





	Sounds

When You enters the stadium, the overwhelming sound of cheering rushes into her ears. There are people everywhere, overflowing in the stands, holding cameras at the bottom, and other competitors walking in, heads held high.

The first thing she does is to scan her eyes across the audience, searching for that bright mop of ginger hair that can be recognised anywhere, as well as the rest of her friends. She smiles to herself. She knows that it would be easy to spot Chika, as she would be the one to yell the loudest, and she'd probably fall over the barrier preventing her from falling in the first place if it isn't for one of her other friends holding her back.

You does catch sight of her friends, in the middle of the roaring crowd. And, just as she expected, Dia and Riko have a tight hold on Chika's shoulders as she leans over the railings, screaming at the top of her lungs. When she notices You looking up at her, her eyes light up. You swears she can hear Chika scream, "Do your best!" even with all the other sounds drowning her out.

Sitting down with her opponents, You waits for the competition to start. It's a tense wait, but she feels warm nonetheless from the support they're all getting from the crowd. Then the first competitor is up. You is somewhat annoyed that she has to go last due to her surname being near the end of the alphabet, but she sits patiently, unable to stop her grin as she can't take her eyes off her energetic best friend in the audience. The competition mostly passes in silence as people watch with bated breaths, awed by the stunning dives that each girl does when it's her turn.

But before long, it's You's turn. The last competitor. She steels herself, getting up and flashing a polite smile to her opponents before heading over to the diving board. She's not one to get nervous, but she can feel her heart pounding in her chest whilst she waits for the signal to dive.

It comes, and she leaps off the board with all her might, spinning gracefully in the air. She's deaf to everything at that moment except for eight voices cheering her on from the stands. Straightening up, she lands in the water at a perfect angle, and the sounds of clapping (and Chika's helpful yelling) can be heard even though she's submerged in the water. You wants to stay there forever, so it's a disappointment that she has to climb out and join the others at the front for the results.

You mentally prepares herself, taking a few deep breaths and saying "Good luck" in a cheery voice to the other girls. And then the final results flash on the screen, which are then read out by the commentator.

Time stops for You. At the top, in big bold letters, is her own name, with a gold star next to it.

_No way._

The commentator reads out her name in first place. All she can do is stand there in shock whilst she is almost deafened by the cheers of everyone else. She is hugged and patted by her opponents, who still wear a smile on their faces, despite losing to a member of one of the top rising idol groups at the moment.

It's so surreal to her.

\---

She's at Chika's house, watching a playback of the event on TV. They have their arms around each other, and Chika is constantly wiping at the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes.

On the TV screen, they see Chika disappear from the stands to go and join her best friend up front, almost choking her with her sudden hug. Some of the audience follows suit, going down to the pool area even though it's supposed to be against the rules. But nobody cares. Chika is giggling into You's back as she breathes in the familiar scent of chlorine. When You is handed her trophy and medal, the screen fades to black.

"Y'know, I'm so proud of you," Chika states for the fifth time that day, snuggling closer into You's shoulder. You pats her head fondly.

"I think you've told me that enough, already," You laughs. She shifts in her seat so that her back is leaning against the arm rest on the sofa, and her legs are stretched out across it.

"Yeah, but it's super important and special." Chika lifts her head up. " _You're_ super important and special."

There's a comfortable silence that passes between the two of them, the only sounds being those of the crickets chirping outside. You really does live in two different worlds.

Chika eventually speaks. "I think I almost lost my voice up there. Dia-san had to shout at me to be quiet, but I wanted to you hear me. Did you hear me?"

You nods. "I heard you perfectly fine, more than anybody else up there, in fact."

"Really?" Chika replies, sitting up. Her ruby eyes are shining, and she takes a hold of You's hands. _They're_ _so_ _soft_.

She looks earnestly at You. "I also want you to hear me now," she suddenly says. You raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm listening..."

But Chika doesn't say anything, as she leans in to kiss You on the lips. Her arms snake around her back, and she closes her eyes, savouring this moment.

When they finally part, their cheeks are a light pink, their arms still around each other. Chika presses her forehead lightly against You's.

"That kiss means ' _I love_   _you_.'"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fun fact I love chikayou and I wrote this in 20 minutes without even proofreading it


End file.
